


Our stars will fall and align again

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [3]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BBL Finals 2020, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Maxi broke things off with Aaron before the Aussie summer, and the Melbourne Stars were awful in their first final. Aaron was on the commentary team, and the boys talk things over after the match.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa
Series: Cricverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Our stars will fall and align again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the fifth instalment of this series. The first is [Made sense eventually,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856348) the second is [Lost in translation,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125406) the third is [Don't say it's over, ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541901) the fourth is [Nobody better to lose to.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480069)
> 
> However, it can be read on its own :)
> 
> ***  
> Sorry to any non-Aussies out there for all the nicknames in this fic. For those who aren’t familiar:
> 
> Glenn Maxwell = Maxi  
> Aaron Finch = Finchy  
> Adam Zampa = Zamps  
> Marcus Stoinis = Stoin
> 
> They’re pretty self explanatory but I realised if you take it on face value there could be four people in every two person conversation, oops! Hope this clears it all up!

Maxi sat on the bench in front of his locker, head in his hands. Usually, even if the team had lost, there was a buzz of chatter around the change rooms. But tonight, no one was talking. Everyone was in shock. The worst part was, they knew what was coming. The media storm calling the Stars chokers, blaming them for losing the unlosable matches, repeating their horrible finals record over and over and over. The team didn’t need to be told. They knew. 

Maxi didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but several of the boys had trudged off to the showers, miserable. He’d been asked to do some media if he felt up to it, but honestly, he really didn’t. They could ask one of the younger boys tonight. 

Stoin and Zamps were sitting at Zamps’ locker, leaning into one another, talking quietly. Maxi’s heart twisted at the sight. He thought back to all the times Aaron had helped calm him down after poor performances - in the locker rooms after things didn’t go Australia’s way in international matches, or at their place after a tough BBL loss. 

Their old place, that is. Because Maxi broke things off with Aaron before the beginning of the Aussie summer. And he was now certain that was the biggest mistake he’s ever made.

Aaron had been commentating for Fox tonight, and they’d chosen to interview Glenn before the match. Aaron was so friendly and easy to be around during their chat that Glenn had almost momentarily forgotten he’d ended things. But maybe that was just for the cameras. 

Maxi had been sitting there in the locker room, unmoving, for what must have been at least twenty minutes, when his phone buzzed with a text. 

It was from Aaron. “Done with media, you free for a chat? A xx” 

Glenn’s heart flipped. Before tonight, he hadn’t seen Aaron since the Stars had played the Renegades four weeks ago, and they hadn’t spent any time together that weekend. 

Tonight, Maxi really wasn’t in the emotional state to see anyone, let alone Aaron. Despite himself, he texted back “Yes” straight away. 

They met up outside the media wing of the MCG, and Aaron pulled some strings so they were allowed to sit in the seats on the balcony of the MCC. 

“I’ve never been allowed out here,” Maxi remarked. 

Aaron gave a half smile and shrugged. “Match is over, you’re the captain of the home team. No one minds,” he said gently. 

Glenn ran his hand over the empty seat to the other side of him. The padded leather was so unlike the rest of the seats in the grandstands. He couldn’t meet Aaron’s eyes. 

“So,” Aaron said experimentally, smiling nervously. Glenn didn’t look, because he knew he’d fall for it. 

“So,” Maxi echoed, looking out at the ground where his team had just been absolutely humiliated. 

“I’m sorry about the result tonight,” Aaron said softly, looking at Maxi. 

Maxi still didn’t meet his eyes. He shook his head. “You’re the captain of the ‘Gades. You’re not sorry,” he said plainly. 

Aaron sighed. “Just because we didn’t qualify for finals doesn’t mean I’m so bitter I can’t feel sad for my...” he searched for the right word, and Maxi inhaled sharply, before Aaron settled awkwardly on: “friend.”

Glenn sighed. “We were shit. We all know that. The worst part is, we’re gonna be subjected to a whole week of criticism now. Those boys don’t deserve that,” he gestured in the vague direction of the change rooms, a level below them. 

“You don’t deserve that,” Aaron corrected softly. 

Glenn let out a mirthless laugh. “I bet the commentary was just a massive stacks-on,” he said, still staring out over the ground. 

Aaron didn’t know what to say. “It wasn’t pretty,” he admitted. “I didn’t buy into the criticism, though, even though Warnie was trying to make me.”

Maxi finally looked at him, then. “Why not?”

Aaron seemed surprised by the sudden scrutiny, and looked away himself, then, a little self conscious. He shrugged. “Because I know what it’s like to lose matches,” he said awkwardly, not happy with the words he’d chosen. He scratched the back of his head. “What I’m trying to say is, the last thing you and the team need is a commentary team encouraging people to hate on you for one bad match,” Aaron clarified. 

“Thanks,” Maxi mumbled, unsure how to process the kindness.

After a few moments of loaded silence, Maxi tried to lighten the mood. “Are you wearing makeup?”

Aaron blushed, ducking his head to hide from the scrutiny. “It’s media, they didn’t give me the choice,” he protested. 

Maxi almost smiled, then. 

“Is it a lot? They said it’d look natural...” Aaron fussed, and finally, Maxi did smile. 

“It’s fine,” he reassured, patting Finchy’s knee before he realised he was doing it. He looked away uncomfortably. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

Aaron frowned. “Don’t be, I don’t mind,” he said gently. He took a deep breath. “Look, Maxi, I know you’re blaming yourself for the result tonight but this is not on you,” he said, looking at Maxi desperately. 

Maxi was staring out at the field again. “It is on me,” he mumbled. “Failure of leadership.”

Aaron sighed, frustrated. “It’s not your fault that the Sixers have two in-form bowlers fresh from the international team,” he pointed out. 

“It is my fault I played that stupid shot to get out, though,” Glenn countered. 

“But you can’t be responsible for every single dismissal,” Aaron reasoned. 

Maxi shrugged. “I needed to step up. I didn’t. End of conversation,” he said bluntly. 

“Maxi, I haven’t seen you take a loss this hard in a long time,” Aaron remarked sadly. “There’s more to this than just the result, isn’t there?”

Glenn met Aaron’s eyes momentarily. His blue eyes were stormy, and that told Aaron his hunch was right.

“What is it?” Aaron asked desperately. “I hate seeing you so hurt,” he added quietly. 

“Realised a few things over the last few weeks,” Maxi mumbled. 

Aaron gave him silence to allow him to continue, but he didn’t. “Anything you want to talk about?” Aaron asked gently. 

Maxi didn’t know what to say. He just shrugged and let out a pained groan, frustrated that he couldn’t put the words together that he wanted to. 

Aaron put a warm hand on his shoulder. Maxi closed his eyes at the touch. “Hey, something is clearly hurting you,” Aaron noticed. “What’s wrong?”

Maxi squeezed his eyes shut, internal debate raging. “I made a big mistake, Aaron,” he mumbled eventually. 

Aaron frowned. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. “Okay, no mistake is unsolvable, whatever you did, let me help you fix it,” he offered gently.

Glenn huffed a wry laugh. Typical Aaron, always so selfless and caring, always looking for solutions. Always making Maxi feel like the most important person in the world. Even after he’d broken Aaron’s heart. 

“That’s the thing,” Maxi mumbled with a grimace. “I don’t know if I’m ready for the conversation.”

Aaron frowned, confused. “What conversation?”

Maxi put his head in his hands. “The conversation where I admit I fucked up by ending things between us,” he mumbled between his fingers. 

Aaron clearly hadn’t been expecting that. “Hang on, what? That’s what this is about?” 

Maxi nodded, and Aaron chanced a smile. 

“Okay, wow, I didn’t expect that,” Aaron chuckled. 

Maxi furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean? I fucked you over, Aaron,” he sighed.

“You didn’t fuck me over, Maxi,” Aaron said gently. “For what it’s worth, I never thought you did me wrong. You broke things off because you thought it’d help you focus on life outside of cricket. I get that,” Aaron assured, meeting Maxi’s eyes. “The schedule is crazy, it feels like we’re never home, and then when we were home, I just reminded you of the stressful job,” Aaron shrugged.

Maxi’s lips parted with surprise. “You really get it,” he mumbled, disbelieving. “I spent all this time hating myself for hurting you... I thought ending things would make things more simple, and let me focus on enjoying cricket again without the pressure… but now I’ve realised you made things better, not worse,” Maxi took a few deep breaths, and Aaron rubbed his back sympathetically. “I am so sorry, Aaron.”

Aaron put an arm around Maxi’s shoulder, and Maxi relaxed into the touch, melting into the side of Aaron’s body. “Of course it hurt, but I understood your reasons. You were struggling, Maxi, that’s not your fault,” Aaron conceded. “But Maxi, I wasn’t lying when I told you I’d wait for you if you wanted to give things another go,” he said.

Maxi stiffened with shock in Aaron’s embrace. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am,” Aaron chuckled softly. “Glenn, I’ve loved you for this long. Compared to what we’ve been through, three months is nothing,” he said sagely. “There’s no way my feelings for you could’ve gone away in such a short time. I just hoped you’d find the clarity you needed,” Aaron said kindly. 

Maxi was looking at Aaron, disbelieving. He looked adorable in his pink shirt the media team had obviously picked out for him. And here he was, supporting Glenn’s choice to break things off for his own wellbeing. “Aaron,” Maxi said, and his name came out like a prayer. “You really forgive me?”

Aaron rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course I do! I’ll support you no matter what, Glenn,” he assured, squeezing Maxi’s hand briefly. 

Maxi took a deep breath, and steeled himself. He sat back so they could look at each other properly. “I want to try again, if you’ll have me,” Maxi offered. 

Aaron’s smile overtook his face, and he wrapped Maxi up in his arms. Maxi put his own arm around Aaron’s waist. “Of course I’ll have you, don’t be ridiculous,” Aaron chuckled into Maxi’s hair. 

When they broke apart from their hug, Maxi chanced a glance down to Aaron’s lips, and Aaron got the hint, leaning across the seat to kiss him. Their kiss was slow and gentle, full of three months of missing each other and regret. Aaron licked across Maxi’s bottom lip, and Maxi deepened the kiss, their tongues finally meeting after all this time. 

After several perfect moments, Aaron pulled back. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he admitted. 

“I’m so sorry,” Maxi grimaced. “I never should have left you in the first place.”

Aaron grabbed his hand. “Hey, if the time apart helped clear things up for you, I’m glad we took it,” he assured kindly. 

They both considered each other for a moment, and Aaron noticed how tired Maxi looked. His eyes were dark underneath, and he’d clearly been biting his lips. 

“Come home with me,” Aaron said gently, then he realised how it sounded, and grimaced. “Hang on, I don’t mean it like that,” he backpedalled, and Maxi laughed softly. “I mean, come home. Come cuddle. I’ve fucking missed you, Glenn,” he exhaled. 

Maxi ran his hand through Aaron’s hair, then pulled a face. 

“What?” Aaron asked with a laugh. 

“There’s product in your hair,” Maxi poked out his tongue with a fake retch. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll have a shower and then we can cuddle,” he amended. 

“I’d like that,” Maxi grinned. 

Together, they made their way back through the halls of the MCG and down a level to the Stars change room to pick up Glenn’s stuff. Aaron waited politely by the doorway, feeling a bit out of place in an opposition team’s camp. 

Stoin and Zamps were the last ones there, and Zamps was packing up his bag, about to leave. 

When Marcus saw Aaron by the door, he smiled and waved, and Aaron waved back. When Aaron turned around to look idly down the hall, Stoin made eye contact with Glenn, then pointed to the doorway, then gave a thumbs up with a questioning look. 

Glenn read this correctly as, ‘Are you guys back on?’ and chuckled to himself, smiling and nodding. 

Marcus grinned at the development, and placed a hand on Zamps’ lower back, leaning in to whisper and no doubt share the news. 

Maxi packed up his stuff pretty quickly and bid Adam and Marcus goodnight. 

“Ready to go?” Aaron asked as Maxi got to the door. 

“Yeah,” Maxi smiled, placing his hand in Aaron’s. They fit together perfectly, as they always had. As they always would.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is followed by [Champagne and lost sleep.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693755)


End file.
